


The Leviathan Chronicles - Prologue (Working Title)

by Amon_100



Series: The Leviathan Chronicles [1]
Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amon_100/pseuds/Amon_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is D’Argo Sun-Crichon, born in the battle of Qujaga, to my mother the ex-Peacekeeper Commando Aeryn Sun and my father the infamous hu-man John Crichon. A man brought to our part of the galaxy by the freakiest of accidents; host to a forbidden knowledge for which he and my family aboard the leviathan Moya, were hunted to the furthest regions of space by two of the greatest powers in the Known Territories.</p>
<p>But I am my fathers son and being the son of John Crichton, and for seemingly that fact alone the Universe has destined me for anything but a quite life.</p>
<p>An interesting life, to say the least.</p>
<p>The only Question.</p>
<p>Where to Begin ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leviathan Chronicles - Prologue (Working Title)

Authors Note:

The Leviathan Chronicles Is going to be my take on the life of D'Argo Sun-Crichton. This is one of the first pieces of serious fan fiction I every attempted to write, not the first piece mind you and it wasn't the last but I have been working on this thing, I suppose you could call it off and on for years and I do mean years... I started a few days after the PKW was broadcast on UK TV. After re-finding the bulk of this work on a ancient pen drive I have finally decided to buck up and start posting what I've written.

Now pieces of this are new some are old and I have loads of bits and pieces ranging bare bones outlines to snippets of text both small and massive that are set in during various points in D'Argos life that I have to make fit in the over all story.

So If you Interested please let me know, because as every one knows reviews are like crack...

 

* * *

 

 

My Name is D’Argo Sun-Crichton, Battle Born, The Dark Shadow of Dell’Marna, Defender of the Lorni Pass, Militia Master of the Shadow Marshals, Captain of the……...

No wait I’m getting ahead of my self here, lets start again.  
  
My name is D’Argo Sun-Crichon, born in the battle of Qujaga, to my mother the ex-Peacekeeper Commando Aeryn Sun and my father the infamous hu-man John Crichon. A man brought to our part of the galaxy by the freakiest of accidents; host to a forbidden knowledge for which he and my family aboard the leviathan Moya, were hunted to the furthest regions of space by two of the greatest powers in the Known Territories.   
  
But that is my fathers story to tell.   
  
But I am my fathers son and being the son of John Crichton, and for seemingly that fact alone the Universe has destined me for anything but a quite life.   
  
An interesting life, to say the least.  
  
The only Question.   
  
Where to Begin ?.


End file.
